Sucker Punch
by GhostMinccino
Summary: FIRST FANFICTION! I suck at summarys's so... this is about a Minccino and.. uhhhh.. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY! Rated T to be safe.


First story, I'm so anxious. This story gets funnier when I include my very own, random Emolgas'. Oops spoilers!

I also couldn't decide what Genre it was. My story is very... uhhhh...

Anyway, enjoy. ^_^

_Italics- Thoughts. _(Not much of this used though).

**Bold- Speech. **(Used a lot later)

* * *

><p>It was all over. The abuse was officially done. For years I had been hit, kicked and nearly murdered by my trainer, and he's done it. Knocked me into the ocean never to be seen again, and it doesn't help knowing that I can't swim. Let's face it, Minccino's were not designed for swimming!<p>

That being said... my parents were both excellent swimmers. My mother was in even entered in the Pokemon Olympics 2012! Though, they did have the advantage at being water types. I sometimes don't believe that they were my real parents, in fact, I think I was to young too remember this but maybe I was adopted when I was a wee little baby.

… I really don't see how being thrown into the ocean can lead to me talking about being adopted.

All I can remember was that Ryan, my trainer, told his Purugly to Sucker Punch me into the water. Well, she didn't really have much of a choice... he would probably hurt her until she got knocked into 70% of the earth. Yes, most of my life does not make sense. But I hated that move; Sucker Punch.

Ughhh... my vision is starting to blur, my time must be ending... but I'll never forget my adopted parents, Christina the Kingdra and Bob the Walrein. If I did ever meet my real parents before now, I would most definatly remember them too. My friends I will never forget too. But there was one thing I always wanted, love. There was never really any girls that I really liked, I did have the occasional 'Ah, Milotic is soooo pretty~' but none of them were actual crushes. I hoped to find another small Pokemon like myself. But that can never happen now...

Water in my large, rounded ears. Vision blur. Headache. God Arceus, just finish me already...

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Wait, am I breathing? I can't be, I'm underwater. If there was any Sharpedos' that lived near coasts then they would have eaten me before my life ended. Did that make sense? Nevermind... I'm starting to wake up. This must be a dream... or this how it feels like to die!

Hmmm... what's this wetness on my face. It feels cold like ice. But, I highly doubt that a Stoutland has it's tongue over me. Pffttt, there's another one, but this was big enough to wake me up. As my eyes started opening, I did not feel a Nine-Hundred pound dog on me, just that 'liquid'. When I had a clear vision of my surroundings, the 'thing' was nothing more than a baby Emolga. He looked no older than 4 weeks. He was also holding a milk bottle, which presumably what I got soaked with.

_'Wow, he's learned to drink all by himself... and at such a young age too!' Also learned to squirt people. Funny kid.' _

I looked around to see if I could find his mother, but no look. The only Pokemon I could see were a few Patrat, and a Blitzle.

I walked other to the little thing and asked if he was lost... and the answer was not what I had been hoping for. I just got another Milk Squirt in my face. But anything was better than being with Ryan, I'll tell ya that.

But then, a shadow, about the same size as me, rushed pass the both of us. The young-in ran towards it for some reason, I was expecting him to know what it was if he was running forward. Suddenly I got an Iron Tail straight in the back!

The shock sent me tumbling into a few bushes, leaving me covered with leaves. Once I gained my consciousness back, I quietly poked my head out of the bushes, hoping to get a good view of what hit me. It was no other than another Emolga, same age, it must have been the baby's sibling. This Emolga was different from others, she had a shiny coat, it's not everyday you get to see a shiny. She was cute through all of that...

I moved forward a bit to get a closer look at what she was doing, though I think I got a cold from being in the ocean for so long that I sneezed, startling her into attacking me once again.

"**I mean no harm on anyone, really!"** I yelled. She suddenly stopped her next attack, which was Electro Ball.

"**Who are you? And why were you talking to my brother?"** She asked me. She shot a un-canny look my way, like the cute girl didn't trust me.

"**Ummmm... I'm Chris, a Minccino. And I have no idea how I got here but when I woke up, I found your brother here alone."**

"**Hmmmmm... you don't seem too bad. But could you please tell me what ****happened before you got here?"** She quickly asked.

"**Okay... I was travelling with my abusive trainer, Ryan. He hit me, kicked me, even tried to murder me. He told his Purugly to Sucker Punch me into the ocean, and when my time was almost up and I fainted, that's when I woke up here with your brother. I still hate that damn move, Sucker Punch!"** I replied.

"**Ryan? British Wierdo?" **She asked.

I forgot that Ryan was British. That accent got on my nerves a lot but eventually I got used to it.

"**Wyan! Wyan was wadto my sistwer!" **The youngster called out.

"**You know Ryan?" **I asked.

"**Uhhh... yea. He caught me because I was shiny, then abused me. After my parents had him-"** She said pointing to the little baby near them. **"He hunted them down and killed them. I rescued my little brother and escaped from the nightmare. Now here we are, living in the forest with our Aunt and Uncle."**

"**Wow, that's so sad. Sorry to hear that. At least you got to meet your parents... the only parents I know are the ones I'm not even sure are mine. I think I was adopted." **I shyly told her.

She looked like she was about to cry, she gave a little sniffle. I decided to stop talking about it, in case she started bawling. I put my tiny arm around her, trying to comfort the girl. I heard her brother make a noise like he was going to be sick. I guess he was too young to understand, though he is smart for his age. Afterwards, I started wondering what her name was, it would've been best too ask before I put my arm around her but, doing it now wouldn't make any difference.

"**Maybe we should just stop talking about this. So... what's your name?"**

"**Charlie. And the 4 week-old horror is Alex." **She replied. When Alex heard his name, he lifted his small baby ears up went to talk to Charlie.

"**My bottwe wempty." **He said. It wasn't even half empty yet.

"**Your bottle is half full. You don't need it filling up yet." **Charlie told him.

"**No! My bottwe is walf wempty! Do wa mawth!" **He yelled, using the voice of a baby. Suddenly we all heard a stomach growl, then Alex's face started to look like Santa Clause after he's delivered all of the presents.

"**Haha, someone's hungry!" **Charlie giggled. She took my hand and asked me too help her feed him. **"He's a pain too feed sometimes. He's really fussy, so could you help me?"**

I quickly nodded, I just couldn't believe my luck! My life had turned around so fast. One day I'm hiding in the shadows with the rest of Ryan's Pokemon, the next I'm helping a pretty Emolga feed her brother. I do feel sorry for the others, and Purugly was my best friend, I did really miss the others because we stuck up for each other, but I couldn't let my luck pass by me. It was time too make life worth living. Though there were Two questions I couldn't get out of my head; Are my real parents still alive and how did I manage to get on dry land? I would worry about them later... but I must figure them out...

* * *

><p>Wow! Quite the first chapter. Took me 2 days to write, maybe because I'm not a good thinker...<p>

So, you see that button at the bottom of this page that says 'Review this chapter'? Click on it! Thanks for spending your time to read my first fan fic. ^_^


End file.
